


Joy Buzzer

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [2]
Category: American Wrestling Association
Genre: 1986, Electricity Play, Frottage, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: Marty and Shawn have some fun with Curt and Scott's welcome rib.





	Joy Buzzer

"Marty!" 

Shawn's enthusiastic hug nearly sent him toppling into the baggage claim. "Whoa there, easy," laughed Marty, "You're gonna be wrestling singles if you break my leg, brother." 

The motel wasn't so far from the airport and by the time Shawn had him caught up on what had been going on back in Central States they were there already. Marty tossed the keys to Shawn and grabbed both their bags. He liked the way it made Shawn smile, so sue him. 

They hurried through the snow. Kansas winters could get rough enough, in Marty's Georgia opinion, but poor Shawn had yet to learn about Minnesota. 

But when he got the door open, instead of darting into the warm, Shawn froze. "Uh, Marty...." 

Marty came up behind him and saw what he was staring at. 

Balloons. Floor to ceiling, their damn motel room was full of balloons of every color and it didn't take a genius to figure out who'd put them there. There might as well have been a signed card. _Welcome to the AWA! XOXO, Curt and Scott._

From the corner of his eye, Marty saw blinds twitch across the parking lot. 

"Just pretend everything's normal," Marty muttered, trying not to move his lips. "Follow my lead." His ventriloquism skills weren't anything to brag about, but Shawn got the message and followed when Marty pushed between the balloons. 

Once they'd managed to shut the door, only a couple balloons escaping into the blizzard, Marty groped for the light. Moving was a slow and squeaky business. It was almost like being in a huge version of one of those kids' ball pits, but softer and with a lot more static. 

Shawn was starting to laugh. "I'm glad you didn't feel like you had to tidy the place up for me, Marty." 

"Aw, you know, with us being partners and all...." They had to stand just about chest to chest to even see each other, balloons crowding in all around them, and Marty couldn't claim he minded. 

"So who's the big ribber?" 

"That'd be Curt Hennig, no doubt there." 

"Scott's partner?" Shawn shook his head, grinning. "They'd better know this means war." 

"That's right, brother, now shots have been fired we can't let this stand. 

"What are we gonna do tonight? We can't let them know they got us." 

"We can just leave the balloons. Tomorrow, we won't say a thing, they'll go look, and they'll all still be here." 

"Aw, Marty." Shawn pouted, hands finding the beltloops on Marty's jeans and pulling him close. "I was hoping we could... get reacquainted?" 

Patches of colored light filtered through the balloons like stained glass, falling across Shawn's face. It took Marty's breath away. "C'mere. Couple balloons ain't gonna stop me." 

They kissed and cuddled, pressed on all sides by the balloons. It was kind of cozy, actually, Marty thought. He tangled his fingers in Shawn's hair. Getting a little shaggy, there. "You growing your hair out?" 

"Gotta match my partner." He grinned at Marty. "You think I'll be cute?" 

"I know you will." 

Shawn kissed him again, grabbing a double handful of Marty's ass. Marty groaned against his mouth. God, he'd missed this. 

He reached down between them to get at Shawn's zipper. As Marty touched the metal, a little static shock zapped his fingers and Shawn yelped. 

"You okay?" He pulled down the zip and slid a hand inside. Poor Shawn wasn't wearing anything under his jeans and his cock must have been pressed right up against the zipper, the way it sprang right into Marty's waiting hand. 

"Yeah, just caught me by surprise." Shawn grinned at him, a flush high on his cheeks. "It actually felt kinda nice." 

Marty gave him a squeeze and laughed at the noise he made. 

"Marty, don't tease." 

He laid a peck on Shawn's beauty mark while he worked on getting his own pants open one-handed. "I know, hang on." Balloons squeaked around them. 

Finally he got his cock out and wrapped a hand around him and Shawn together, groaning. God, that felt so good. He jerked them together, kissing Shawn sloppily. 

A sudden shock made Marty gasp. 

"See?" laughed Shawn. 

"Fuck, yeah. You ain't kidding." It did feel good. Kinda weird, certainly like nothing else he'd ever felt, but good. "Here, let me try something." 

He fumbled his belt off and Shawn's hand snuck down to stroke them together. With both hands free, Marty got his belt off, holding it close to the buckle. "Okay," he said, "let's see if...." 

When he touched the buckle to Shawn's nipple, he could _see_ the spark. 

"Oh!" Shawn jerked against him. 

"Good?" 

His hand covered Marty's. "Gimme, I'll show you." 

They switched off, Marty's hand sliding over their cocks. God, Shawn was dripping for him. Shawn caught Marty's earlobe in his teeth at the same time he touched the belt buckle to his nipple and Marty moaned at the jolt of static. Fuck, that was something. 

Shawn seemed delighted with his new power, moaning happily and kissing the ear he'd nipped. He brought the belt buckle down between them and reached around to touch it to Marty's balls. 

Marty was braced for it, squeezing their cocks together when the smooth metal touched him, but there was no spark. 

"Think you got to let it charge back up some," he panted. 

"Fuck," Shawn moaned, impatient. He shuffled his feet against the carpet and brought his free hand down to join Marty in rubbing them faster. "Okay," Shawn panted, "okay, I'm gonna try-" 

Marty yelled, balls tightening at the shock, and came all over their hands. He felt Shawn press the belt buckle into his palm. 

"Come on," Shawn panted, "come on, Marty, do me." 

"Shh." He nuzzled Shawn's temple, scuffing his own boots against the carpet. "Hold on for me, brother, almost there." 

When he touched the buckle to the head of Shawn's cock, the spark was strong enough he could feel it conducted through his come, making his spent cock jerk. Shawn yelled, bit him on the shoulder, and came so hard Marty felt it splash on his collarbones. 

Weak in the knees, Marty leaned back against the cushion of balloons. It didn't feel like they could take all their weight without popping, but he could steady himself a little while he cuddled up to Shawn. 

Shawn snickered against his shoulder. 

"What?" Fondly, Marty kissed his hair. 

"I bet Curt and Scott worked pretty hard setting this up. Awful hospitible of them." 

"Better than a fruit basket," Marty agreed solemnly. "Wanna go see if they did the shower too?" 

Shawn groaned. "Fuck, I didn't even think of that. You think they did?" 

"If I know Curt, he ain't the type to leave a rib less than perfect." He stretched and wrapped an arm around Shawn. "Come on, worst case we can sponge off with washcloths." 

With Shawn grumbling colorfully, they felt their way through the forest of balloons.


End file.
